


Witch's Deed

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Kuro has claws, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Sex in the Dark, Witch Lance, demon kuro, kuro teases a lot, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Lance has been avoiding Kuro for a while simply to get a rise out of him. It seems to work when the demon pays him a very personal visit late in the night.





	Witch's Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PitchGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/gifts).



> Hey happy late Valentine's Day! It's my first published smut YAY! I wrote this for the Shance Support Squads Valentines Day Exchange and I got PitchGold! I hope you like it cause damn I tried so hard. I hope all of you enjoy reading it too <3

When Lance works in his small office, it’s usually warm. He keeps a small lamp next to him on the table as he goes over his newly made incantations and materials. The lamp keeping him warm in the small room and lighting up the area around him. It was different tonight though, and he knew exactly why when he felt a shiver run down his spine. And a finger run down his arm.

“You've been avoiding me Lance.” a voice whispered into his ear huskily, the fabric around his neck moving on it's own. Lance looked down at the book in front of himself trying his hardest to fight the blush rising to his cheeks.

“I wouldn't call it avoiding Kuro, more like teasing.” Lance admitted still looking down intently, only looking up when he heard an airy chuckle echo around the room. He stood up bringing his lamp with him to find another book he needed.

“Oh really? Teasing, and why would you need to do such a thing?” the last word was whispered against his neck causing a small moan to escape his lips. He quickly pursed them hoping Kuro hadn't heard it. Judging from the finger running up his leg he had.

“Or were you trying to get a rise out of me? You’re quite rebellious Lance. You can't hide from me though.” a hand moved to his hip and suddenly it was dark. His lamp had been blown out and now he felt hands running over his body. He should've known Kuro would do that, though, he couldn't complain that he didn't like it.

“Why would I want too?” Lance breathed airly as he was backed up against the wall. Kuro towered over him and he could see the outline of the demon against the pitch blackness of the room. His eyes shown yellow and a smirk crossed his lips, just barely seen through the darkness.

“That's a question I’ve been asking myself lately. I haven't seen you in three weeks, and I think I’ve come up with an answer to it finally.” Kuro’s lips brush against his ear before sliding down Lance’s neck, gently nipping at his throat. The demons thumbs pressing into his hips gently, rolling slow circles into the bone while grinding their hips together.

“What was the conclusion you came too?” Lance rolled his hips up and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. He tried holding back a moan, but it was useless when Kuro sunk his teeth into his shoulder, just barely breaking the skin. Lance moaned loudly, baring his neck so that Kuro had more room.

Kuro pulled away and ran his tongue over the wound thoughtfully, “I do think you wanted to get a rise out of me.. But now I know why.” The chill in the air grew and Lance shivered against Kuro’s touch.

Lance bit his lip feeling Kuro’s mouth form a smirk against his skin, “Because you wanted me to come here and press you against the wall. I’ve been sneaking peeks into your mind for a while now little witch, don't think your lust is a secret. I was just waiting for the perfect time to pounce, and you’ve given me the perfect opportunity.”

Kuro slipped his clawed hands along the hemline of his pants, he moved to the thin fabric of his belt and cut through it with ease. He continued to his pants and gently cut the string in front holding most of the fabric up. Lance’s pants slid down exposing more of his navel and he groaned, much to Kuro’s amusement.

“Kuro. Please.” he looked down then back up into the demons eyes. His eyes had adjusted better to the darkness and now he could see Kuro fairly clear. His muscles defined in the now better focused moonlight. He had wanted this for a while now.

“Please what Lance. Tell me what you want, I’ve seen it all in your head. I just want to hear it come from that beautiful mouth you have. We might have to use it for something a bit more vulgar in a moment.” Kuro lifted a clawed finger to his lip and pressed it into the skin roughly. He didn't break it, but Lance felt the sting of pressure.

“I want more.” Lance lifted his hips to brush against Kuros and he gasped feeling Kuro’s hard cock against his own. It only lasted a moment though before Kuro pressed his hips against the wall.

“Mmm you’ll have to go into detail then. How about I give you a bit of incentive.” he growled lowly before moving lower. He kissed at his shoulder, then his navel, and finally slid Lance's pants down. Lance’s cock bobbed as it was freed and he groaned lowly.

“Come on Kuro.” Lance whimpered watching Kuro inspect him, he felt so exposed and he liked it. He wanted Kuro to do so many things to him, but at the moment it was a little hard to piece together his thoughts. Kuro had taken the head of his cock into his mouth and was gently sucking, moving his tongue around the slit to tease more.

“Come on what little witch, you know what I want to hear. Give in Lance, let me show you how good you can feel. Just say what you want and I'll do it.” he wrapped his lips around Lance's dick again and continued until it hit the back of his throat. 

It didn't take Lance long to give in and soon he was begging for Kuro to take him. He thought it’d be easy to play coy with Kuro, but he was good and Lance couldn't deny that. He was a demon after all, who knows how much experience he had.

“Dammit-I- Kuro fuck me.” he moved his hands down to Kuro’s head, running his fingers through his hair. He bucked his hips eagerly trying to receive more friction, but Kuro decided it would be the best time to pull away.

“Is that all you wanted Lance? All you had to do was ask and I would've eagerly obliged.” he whispered kissing around his thighs before sucking dark hickeys into the same areas. Lance's legs felt a bit weak with each rough suck and he groaned loudly into the chilly air surrounding them.

“Please. Kuro, come on.” he stepped out of his pants, spreading his legs a bit wider. It had been sometime since he’d received this kind of attention and he did not want it to stop. Kuro was definitely keeping his promise, but he knew he could feel better than this.

“You are definitely something magical Lance. Let me ask, does someone as lewd as you have lube lying around every room? Or do you stick to one room.” Kuro kissed up his abdomen lifting his shirt the further up he went. Eventually slipping it off and finally connecting their lips. Lance smiled and nipped at Kuros bottom lip before pulling away.

“In the desk drawer.” Lance breathed softly against his lips. He reached down to Kuros crotch and rubbed the outline of Kuros cock in his pants. “You better hurry. I'm getting impatient now.” Lance pulled back walking over to the desk and opening the drawer for Kuro. 

“The little witch turns out to be a minx. What a turn of events. I’ll definitely have to hurry now.” Kuro grabbed the lube and shifted the claws down into fingers running them over Lance’s thigh. 

“Mmm you should have expected it Kuro. Haven't you been peeking into my mind? I'm all wound up now and you know what I want.” Lance chuckled turning around moving his chair and leaning his torso on the desk. “Come on.” he looked back and bit his lip.

Kuro growled grabbing Lance’s hips making him gasp “Oh you’re definitely going to get it now little witch. So much so that you won't be able to walk tomorrow.” Kuro picked up the lube and slicked it onto his fingers. He then trailed his finger down Lance spine and to his ass slipping one finger in right away.

Lance gasped and bit his lip not expecting Kuro to move so quickly. He took a breath and relaxed himself before moving around a bit. He groaned and pushed back on the finger with a hum “Give me another.”

Kuro chuckled darkly and slipped a bit more lube on his fingers “You're lucky I’m as impatient as you Lance, or I would make you wait.” he slipped in another finger and slowly moved them in and out. He continued his movements as he kissed up Lance's spine making his way to the bite in his shoulder making smaller marks around in.

“Kuro another.” Lance gasped at a particularly hard nip and pressed his ass back against Kuro’s fingers which were dangerously close to pressing into his prostate. He was squirming now trying to coax Kuro into giving him more faster.

“Demanding little witch. Now I think I'll make you wait.” Kuro pressed his fingers deeper and bit a mark into Lance’s other shoulder. “So greedy, trying to tell me what to do.” Kuro roughly pressed his fingers in again this time hitting Lance’s prostate.

Lance gasped and clenched his hands “Dammit Kuro fuck me.” he choked out arching his back and sticking out his ass more. It was taking too damn long for Kuro to get on with this. He was about to finger himself open.

Kuro growled lowly and pressed Lance's chest to the table “Ill fuck you when I see fit. You're acting like a greedy whore now little witch and I do not appreciate you bossing me around.” he pressed in a third finger and began to fuck them in and out quickly.

Lance went lax on the table as Kuro began to move his fingers quickly “Fuccck! Kuro just do it. Please.” he panted trying to move his body on the fingers, but Kuro was still holding down his torso leaving him completely at the demons mercy. He was going to cum soon and he really didn't want too yet.

“There we go. Look at you now all tame and begging… Keep it up and I might actually give you what you want.” he nipped at Lance's earlobe while continuing to fuck his fingers in and out. Kuro loved watching Lance fall apart slowly just from fingering him.

“Kuros please, come on. Fuck me.” Lance breathed wriggling around on the desk trying to get some type of friction on his cock. Kuro was relentless though and held him down roughly, claws digging into the skin on his back giving a pleasurable sting. “Feels so good.” 

Kuro hummed and slipped his fingers out after a few more thrusts and Lance whined “Kuro no keep going.” he tried to look back but was still held down. He clenched around air and whined wanting Kuro to finish what he started.

“Oh little witch I think you're going to enjoy what I have in store for you now. Sit still and be good.” Kuro lifted his hand from Lance’s back and shifted behind him before slicking his cock with more lube. After that he lined himself up and rubbed the head of his cock over Lance’s ass.

“Do it Kuro. Come on.” Lance squirmed a bit and bit his lip in anticipation. He wanted this so bad and as soon as Kuro slipped in he groaned in pleasure. “You're big. Feels good.” Lance gasped between pants.

“You feel so good Lance.” Kuro groaned into his ear and slipped his hands on Lance’s waist before pulling out and thrusting back in. Lance moaned softly and clenched around the cock inside him enjoying every second of being filled. 

Kuro began to fuck him at a slow, teasing pace watching as Lance squirmed and groaned for more. Kuro was tempted to oblige, but he wanted to wait until Lance was begging for more and they were almost there. He smirked and slid out before slowly grinding against Lance.

Lance tried to push back onto Kuro but his hips were held in place”Kuro come on. Please fuck me hard! I want it.” Lance huffed looking back with a pout. He wanted Kuro to really make him scream and he wanted it yesterday.”Are you all talk Kuro? Cause I'm starting to think you can actually do all the things you've said.”

Kuro growled and thrusted in roughly, “Tempting little whore. I'll have to prove you wrong now wont I?” he chuckled against his ear darkly and began to thrust into Lance roughly, keeping a hard pace. He angled his cock to rub against Lance’s prostate and make him cry out loudly. It wasn't hard to get what he wanted out of Lance either, he was already so sensitive from the teasing.

Lance sobbed and held onto the edge of his desk in desperation “Oh god, I'm so close. Please keep going I'm gunna cum.” Lance moved his hips back onto Kuros cock speeding up his pace. Lance was coming apart, he was so close and on cloud nine at this point.

Kuro groaned loudly and sped up, he was close too and with Lance clenching around him like that he wasn't going to last much longer. “Are you going to cum for me Lance. I know you want too. Come on, cum for me?” he nipped and bit at Lance's neck while his hand reached around Lance's hip to stroke the witches cock in time with his thrusts.

Lance bucked his hips and after a couple more thrusts came into Kuro’s hand with a whine “Oh fuck Kuro!” Lance rolled his hips and clenched around Kuro tightly. He whined and reached backwards to try and find Kuro so he could find something to ground him from the mind blowing orgasm he just had. 

Kuro saw this and leaned forward to kiss along Lance’s neck. He began to thrust more erratically the closer he got “Want me to fill you up Lance. Isn't that what you wanted from the very beginning?” Kuro held onto his hips tighter.

Lance moaned coming down from his orgasm slowly and feeling more sensitive “Come on Kuro. Let me have i-” Lance was cut off as he felt Kuro cum in him with a loud growl that echoed throughout the room. His thrusts began to slow down and he slipped out with a hum.

“You did good Lance.” Kuro lifted Lance into his arms and brought the witch to the shower and washed him off. He was now fully in his physical form and looked very human. Maybe except for the black, spiral horns on his head. 

“That felt really good Kuro. Avoiding you for a while seemed to really rile you up.” Lance smiled and leaned his body onto Kuro’s while the warm water cascaded around them. It was really nice and Lance couldn't help but get sleepy.

“I would prefer if you just asked me to be rough next time, but i have to admit. I did have fun.” Kuro kissed at Lance's cheeks and forehead. It was nice to be so close to Lance after having really good sex. It always made Kuro feel good. 

Lance thought about it for a moment then nodded “Yeah, you're right. I'll have to ask you… Can you sleep with me tonight?” Lance yawned and looked at Kuro hopefully. They didn't get to sleep together sometimes due to Kuro’s other commitments.

Kuro thought about it for a moment and chuckled “Yeah, but don't think I'm done with you then. I'll have to keep you awake all night.” he held onto Lance’s jaw almost inspecting his face. 

“Wouldn't expect anything less from a demon.” Lance smirked taking Kuro’s thumb into his mouth.

“Oh you're definitely in for it tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
